When displaying a public webpage on the Internet, if there is too much information on the webpage, the entire webpage may not be fully displayed at once. The user views the webpage by scrolling as appropriate.
Regarding the scrolling display of a webpage, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device that, when specific content is pushed off-screen by scrolling, inserts and displays a copy of the specific content among the currently displayed information.
Meanwhile, on the Internet, there exist what are called electronic shopping malls that set up storefronts in a virtual space and sell various products to users. The amount of product information, including information such as a description of the product, tends to be large, and the user is often required to scroll when viewing the product information.